Estas cosas te pasan por ser lindo y arisco
by Sayscam12
Summary: Zero no tiene por donde escaparse, es hora que acepte la realidad, aprovechando que tiene una cola y dos orejitas estando arriba de un escenario.. KanameXZero..


**HOLA A TODOS! como andan? n.n volvi de la nada xD **

**bueno, hace tiempo tenia preparada una super mega historia (?) para ustedes, aproveche para escribirla hoy para que lean y me digan si les gusta..**

**Bueno mas que nada decir que los personajes no son míos si fueran míos habría mucho yaoi y sobre todo mucho hard hard *w***

**Quiero saber que opinan y si les gusto la historia la voy a continuar cada semana, hoy es sabado así que para el próximo sabado les traería el cap 2..**

**Espero que les guste.. :3 **

**PD: no me maten por los horrores de ortografía D: **

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila o eso era lo que aparentaba para muchos. En la academia había un silencio de muerte... la razón? hoy había clases, sin embargo ese escenario tan silencioso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de los tacones de cierta castaña que parecía correr con determinada urgencia con dirección hacia un lugar especifico.

La castaña entro de un portazo, sin pedir permiso, se adentró al lugar sabiendo que allí no se encontraba su padre, y con una sonrisa maligna saco el papel que inmediatamente lo puso en el escritorio y fue a buscar algo que parecía ser un sello. La chica al encontrarlo sus ojos destellaron un toque de malicia y tenia en rostro esa sonrisa siniestra que pocas veces se le podía notar.

Satisfecha con los resultados en la hoja salio dejándola en el escritorio del director, mostrando en su rostro esa sonrisa honesta que tanto la caracterizaba.

* * *

Se podía observar un hermoso paisaje, un bosquesito que da justo al pasillo de la academia, en un árbol cerca de los pasillos se observaba a un chico de cabellos plateados durmiendo armoniosamente, mientras que en los pasillos se podía ver al presidente de la clase nocturna en su postura de acosador ( pobre mi kaname :P).

Zero se levantaba de una de sus adoradas siestas por las mañanas donde sin preocupación el faltaba, parecía muy relajado. Parecía no afectarle el hecho de que un castaño lo estuviera observando desde uno de los pasillos.

-Si vas a estar ahí parado por lo menos tráeme comida- dijo zero bastante enojadito porque el pendejo se lo quedaba viendo así desde hace una hora, que le hizo el para arruinar su siesta? si, de esto definitivamente zero se va a vengar.

-Kiryuu kun parece mucho decir que abusas de los tratos del director Cross- el castaño de verdad que no se quería ir, la estaba pasando bien, por si no lo sabían el castaño desde hace rato se trata de conquistar al sexy chico albino que nunca para de dormir.

Zero con todo el tiempo del mundo quedo viendo al castaño, parecía que no reaccionaba a las palabras, en un momento nuestro querido kaname pensó que lo estaba viendo a el, pero esa idea fue sacada del tema cuando se dio cuenta que zerito se estaba apoyando de nuevo en el árbol hasta quedar sentadito.

Kaname estaba que se moría de la rabia, el no dormía para estar viendo a zero y este parecía no importarle nada. Cuando kaname se dio cuenta de la situación zero parecía que se fue al mundo de los sueños, ante esto el castaño soltó un suspiro pesado para ver como zero se mezclaba con ese hermoso paisaje de los arboles, de verdad que el chico de ojos amatistas era muy lindo, sexy, con esas piernas de lujo, con ese trasero que ni hablar. Ante ese pensamiento kaname trago grueso y por un momento pensó "que se sentirá tocarlo? osea! esta dormido no tiene porque enterarse.. o si?"

Pero como siempre algo tenia que ocurrir, cuando el joven kaname se dio por un cambio mostrando su naturaleza de abusador apareció Yuki con una cara de WTF al ver a kaname que estaba por atacar a zero.

-Kaname sempai.. que le quiere hacer a zero?- Dijo yuuki mirando como nuestro rey vampiro pasaba por todas las gamas de colores.

-Nada yuuki, solo pensaba despertar a kiryuu kun porque necesito hablar sobre sus guardias- el castaño por dentro rogaba que no se levante el lindo cazador o sino su hermanita querida lo tratara de un violador.

-oh..! perdóname entonces, pero el director Cross lo esta esperando en la dirección no se preocupe kaname sempai, yo levantare a zero y lo obligare a ir, vaya adelantándose le dijo muy cortesmente yuuki a su hermano, mientras que por dentro pensaba "kaname, no me robaras a zero tan facil". Cuando vio que el castaño estaba en camino a dirección decidió levantar a zero.

-Que quieres yuuki, si es por las clases, no me interesa- le dijo bastante enojado zero, yuuki no le dijo nada, lo agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras hacia la dirección disfrutando el contacto de ambas manos.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la dirección kaname y zero se sorprendieron por ver al director Cross sentado en su escritorio con la mirada desafiante.

-sucedió algo en la junta, Cross?- le dijo zero, estaba preparado para cualquier desafió no importa a cuantos vampiros iba a matar, pero no iba a dejar que eso afecte a la academia.

-Te quiero preguntar si estas preparado- se podía observar el ambiente tenso que había en ese lugar, kaname de solo pensar que podían enviar a zero en una misión de la cual no podría salir con vida, le daba terror.

Zero mantenía la calma e intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando pasaron unos minutos solamente dijo- Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Me alegro oír eso, porque quiero dejar esto en tus manos, se que no habrá alguien mejor que tu para hacerlo- Cross mantenía la mirada fija en zero mostrando una seriedad que ni el mismo kaname podía comprender- zero...- Cross soltó una sonrisa que dejo a todos estupefactos, claro, a todos menos a la castaña- Zero a partir de ahora tomaras el papel de neko en la obra que esta armando el colegio!- soltó toda la bomba cross junto con sus papelitos de colores y corriendo por todo el lugar con corazoncitos en los ojos.

1... kaname trataba de controlar al cazador.

2... Yuuki y kaname lo agarraban de ambos brazos.

3... Cross desmayado arriba de su escritorio con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-ME PODES EXPLICAR A QUE CARAJOS VIENE ESO?!- ok, zero ya estaba de malas, y de malas significaba que trataría mucho tiempo para convencer a zero que no mate a cross. Pero la niña salto a relatar como es que decidieron.

Fueron dos horas de varias amenazas que sufrió yuuki, pero al final pudo contar todo.

Al parecer nuestra linda Yuuki convenció a Cross para recrear un cuento que ella misma invento, y como personaje principal estaba zero y ella. Con el objetivo de mostrarle a la clase nocturna, ya que los motivaría a interesarse mas por las clases de arte. El cuento que iban a representar se trata de un chico neko que se enamora de una chica, y esta al ver al lindo gatito se lo lleva a la casa, pero mientras la chica no esta, el gatito se dedica a salvar a los animales maltratados.

-Me puedes decir de donde carajos sacaron esa mierda?- Zero no daba mas de la vergüenza que Yuuki lo crea un gato, no daba que las cosas andarán bien- a caso me ves pinta de neko?

Kaname que estaba observando y escuchando todo tenia unas ganas terribles de reírse pero guardo la compostura para burlarse de su Zero- Pero zero vives durmiendo, no haces nada de actividades dentro de la academia, te ves bien aunque siempre te descuides, amas comer, y te pones muy a la defensiva cuando te quieren tocar, eres como un gato arisco- dijo con una sonrisa tan linda, que Zero sintió sus mejillas arder.

Primero, me llamo por mi nombre? segundo.. dijo que me veía bien?.. zero estaba mas que traumado, así que azoto la puerta y se fue.

-Bueno Yuuki tengo cosas de que encargarme, hasta luego director, y apoyo totalmente el nuevo proyecto de la clase diurna- sin mas que agregar kaname se fue, se estaba muriendo de sueño.

**Te enseñare un dulce neko.. la próxima noche..**

* * *

Próximo capitulo... "**Esto te pasa por ser un neko**"


End file.
